


with a shuddering gasp

by lost_n_stereo



Series: the darkest fairytale in the dead of night [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon verse, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I love you + with a shuddering gasp"</p>
            </blockquote>





	with a shuddering gasp

It’s no secret that they work well together in the light but during the night?

During the night they are fucking magnificent.

There’s a moment when he looks up at her, her golden curls falling in waves around her bare shoulders, when he realizes that nothing on Earth feels as perfect as her body moving against his. Nothing feels as good as the soft skin of her hips beneath his fingertips. Nothing tastes as sweet as her full lips pressed against his.

He’d do anything for this girl and it’s taken awhile, more time than he cares to think about, for him to realize that she’d do anything for him too.

It’s also taken a long time to get them to where they are now. After months of dancing around each other they realized that time is too short and precious to hold off on being happy. They both lost people they truly cared about before either relationship had a chance to become something lasting and they refused to make the same mistakes as before.

During the days they play their parts in the community, working together to keep their people safe and happy but at night they always end up right back here.

“Where is your head right now?” Clarke asks him breathlessly and he can hear the hint of laughter in her voice. He pulls her hips closer to his, pulling a groan from both of them.

“Right here, baby.” He tilts his head up and she leans down knowing exactly what he’s after, her lips catching his in a searing kiss as she surges forward. Her movements pick up speed and while his eyes want to fall closed on their own in pleasure he forces them to stay open.

Watching Clarke Griffin fall apart is the greatest drug on Earth.

He watches in fascination as her eyes change colors, stormy blue to sea green as her release washes over her. She throws her head back and calls his name out quietly, the shudders of her body wracking through his like an earthquake.

“Jesus, Clarke,” he bites out as he flips her underneath him, her eyes widening in surprise as he hitches her legs up and around his waist.

“Bellamy,” she starts but he quiets her with a kiss, his hips pressing her down into the mattress and they moan in unison. He can feel the tension building as he comes closer to his relief, their bodies moving together in perfect harmony.

“Fuck.” He gasps as he lets go, her name a whisper on his lips as he practically falls onto her. “God, I love you.”

She stills beneath him and he can’t believe he just said that for the first time like this. Not that he doesn’t mean it, he just knows there was a better time and place than here and now.

“You know,” she says quietly and he can hear the grin on her lips without having to look at her. “I don’t normally believe post orgasm I love you’s but in this case, I think I’ll make an exception.”

His heart beats wildly in his chest when she brings his face to hers, her lips soft and perfect as she repeats the words against his mouth.

It’s not until later on, when his head is resting over her heart and her fingertips are drawing nonsensical patterns onto his back that he realizes something.

“Wait. Who else has told you they loved you after an orgasm?”

She laughs at him like an idiot but that’s okay. Maybe he is.

She loves him anyways.


End file.
